


Sleep or Hunger

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Venom is hungry and wants to eat, Xenophilia, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Venom has this overwhelming desire for Eddie. Maybe it's because he's hungry.





	Sleep or Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Used [this](http://judas-had-a-crown.tumblr.com/post/179252702540/venom-x-eddie-this-ship-is-just-soahbzkzbajsbz) and [ this ](http://zeddpool.tumblr.com/post/179230457949/eddie-hey-parasite-venom-stop-eddie-hey)

Eddie couldn't remember how his day went. For some reason, all he knew was that he was hungry, and then all of a sudden he wasn't. He was standing in the middle of his apartment, confused and full. He was skeptical of how he was suddenly in his kitchen because a minute ago, he was in his room, getting dressed to go out. 

He didn't know that it had been a whole six hours from the time that he was hungry and he wasn't. 

He was staring at the microwave, seeing the time flashing in green numbers. 

That was definitely odd for him to see.

"Oh..." he said quietly as he scratched behind his head, still confused. His entire day was gone. 

He was tired now. Maybe it was because he felt full, like he had eaten an entire five course meal. His eyes felt heavy. It was a fight for him to stay awake now. It wasn't like that a second ago, well, an hour ago. That's not what he felt. 

**Eddie.**

He heard his name in the back of his head. It didn't startle him to hear it. He just closed his eyes, almost nodding off, but he opened his eyes again. There was something keeping him awake, but he hoped it would go away. He sighed quietly as he turned away, going to his room so he could go to sleep. He was so tired. 

**Eddie.**

The sound was there again. A low voice that almost made Eddie's heart race. He was supposed to be used to the sound, but he wasn't. He didn't think he was crazy, but sometimes he didn't expect to hear the voice. His just clenched down on his jaw, feeling the weight of his body as he walked. He was definitely too full to be moving around. 

"Parasite." Eddie mumbled under his breath miserably as he rubbed his stomach. 

**Eddie.**

The sound was much louder this time, with more conviction. 

"What is it, parasite?" Eddie asked in the silence. 

**Eddie, we're sensitive.**

Clearly whatever it was didn't like being called a parasite. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he continued to walk to his room. He rubbed his stomach, feeling full, though he didn't remember eating. 

"Where did we go, V?" Eddie asked as he crawled into bed. 

**We were hungry.**

"No, you were hungry." Eddie corrected. "The last thing I remember is getting dressed." he was taking off his clothes now to get comfortable under the blanket. But he was suddenly hot so he shoved it off him. The only thing he wore was his black underwear. All of his clothes were on the floor. 

Venom showed himself, the black tendrils forming around Eddie's shoulder. 

**We bought food.**

"Seems like we had a lot to eat." Eddie rested his hand on his stomach again, concerned for the pudge that may or may not be there. 

He breathed easier. 

He was more relaxed. 

The black tendril rested on his stomach just like his hand did. It was soft and gentle, rubbing Eddie's skin to feel his full stomach. Eddie could feel that he wasn't the only one who was calm. 

"You have to let me know if we're going out, Venom." Eddie said quietly. 

**We are fine. I would never hurt Eddie.**

"That's sweet of you, but still." Eddie closed his eyes, wanting to drift away, but Venom was awake. Venom wanted to stay awake. "It's time for bed, V."

**We want Eddie.**

"You want what from me?"

Eddie didn't understand the question. He didn't know that Venom wanted to stay awake with him. Eddie shouldn't fall asleep when Venom was bored. He had no idea what Venom said, and it didn't register that Venom wanted _him_.

More black tendrils began to sprout out of Eddie's arms. That's when Eddie opened his eyes to see Venom staring at him, the black parasite in front of him. Now Eddie really didn't understand what was happening. 

There was this aggressive feeling pulsing through his body, like he could feel Venom trying to keep him awake, and it was working. Eddie was fighting between both feelings, wanting to sleep and staying awake, and it caused him distress. He started to panic because he felt a strong grip on his arms and legs. 

"Venom?"

**Hungry!**

"We just ate!" Eddie tried to fight the urge, but Venom was winning.

How could Venom be hungry again? Eddie didn't think he could take a bite of anything with how full he felt. He didn't want to even see food in front of him. 

Eddie drew away quickly, trying to keep the black tendrils from him. "How can you be hungry after-"

He didn't get the chance to finish when a thick tendril covered over his mouth. More wrapped around his wrists and others pushed on his chest, keeping him down on the bed so he couldn't move. He tried to fight Venom off him, but all he could do was clench his fists. His legs were pressed down so he couldn't kick himself free. 

Venom had him restrained and paralyzed.

Eddie's heart was racing as Venom's tongue traced his face slowly. He's felt it before, but not like this. 

Eddie's voice was muffled by the black tendril over his mouth. It pressed in to his cheeks and wrapped around his face. He breathed out heavily as he tried to talk against what gagged him. "...a team." Was the only thing that could be heard from him. 

_We're supposed to be a team._

Eddie barely liked it when Venom took control like this. He just didn't realized that Venom's goal wasn't to force him to eat. He was overwhelmed with a different sensation, like Venom was trying to get him horny. 

And it was working. 

Eddie continued to breathe deeply through his nose as he looked up at Venom, the fear in his eyes turning in to confusion. His heart was still racing in his chest. This was different though, this wasn't like the other times. Venom wasn't that kind of _hungry_. This was different. Eddie knew this feeling, but it was so sudden that he didn't know what to do.

 **We want Eddie.** The tendrils were spreading all over his body. **Does Eddie want us?**

It was a genuine question. Eddie had to calm down and let Venom take over. Eddie almost wanted to say no because he was so tired, because he just wanted to call it a night and go to sleep. Venom shouldn't always get everything. 

They were supposed to be a team.

But Eddie came to the conclusion that Venom wouldn't stop no matter what. 

The tendrils were continuing to move around his stomach and his thighs. Eddie tensed up as they moved in his underwear effortlessly. He heard Venom say his name over and over again, trying to get an answer from him. The deep voice didn't stop. Every time Eddie heard his name, there were chills that went up his spine. He was used to the sound of Venom's voice, but hearing his name with such hunger almost turned him on. Eddie continued to breathe heavily, his heart still racing in his chest, a burning fire that made it hard to focus. 

He closed his eyes and nodded his head against the tendril over his face. 

Venom liked that answer. 

The tendrils wrapped around Eddie's thighs, spreading his legs more, but not removing the black boxers he wore. Instead, they slipped in his underwear, running around his skin, and wrapping around his cock that was beginning to throb against the fabric. Eddie's fists moved, but he was still restrained by the monster, being kept to the bed and not able to move. 

Venom needed Eddie to relax.

 **Eddie.** Venom continued to say his name. **We won't hurt Eddie. Does Eddie trust us?**

Eddie's eyes opened. He definitely didn't trust Venom knowing that he would want to fuck right after eating God knows what. His eyes had a fire in them. He would definitely answer that question if he wasn't gagged. Venom liked the look in his eyes. Maybe Eddie was hungry, too, just like Venom was. 

**We can feel the adrenaline inside you.**

Eddie knew it was there. 

**You want this.**

Eddie couldn't take it anymore. Just feeling the slow stroking desperately made him want to finish himself off. _Stop teasing, stop teasing, stop teasing._ He hated it. He tensed more on the bed as Venom's tendrils stroked over his skin, a small one rubbing over the tip of his cock. 

Already that was making his eyes roll. 

He definitely wanted to be fucked. Venom was playing around with him, and Eddie never liked that. 

Venom's tongue pressed on Eddie's chest, tasting his skin as he floated closer to see Eddie's face. There was sweat on his skin from straining so much. The more he fought, the more he couldn't hold out. Venom liked the way Eddie looked, the way it seemed like Eddie wanted to be fucked. His eyes were hazy with lust, almost closed like he couldn't hold on anymore. 

His moans were muffled against the black tendril. He tried to breathe, his gasps muffled as well. Venom thought about letting Eddie go, but the way he sounded while muffled was a turn on. Eddie moaned more, as if he couldn't be heard, but he definitely could be. 

Eddie wanted it. He wanted it so bad. 

When he felt like something was about to move inside him, he got even more excited. His body showed that. When he tensed, Venom's tongue trailed up his neck, feeling Eddie swallow before trying to breathe more and more. The tendril that rubbed over Eddie's hole was thicker than the others. It was slow to move, and Eddie strained again, wanting to close his legs, but he couldn't. He couldn't move because of Venom's hold on him.

So he definitely had to take it. 

**You like it, Eddie.** Venom had moved inside him, filling him up. **We're good to Eddie. We'll take care of you.**

Venom will always take care of Eddie. 

That seemed to calm him down more. His eyes closed when he felt more of the tendril filling him. His body twitched, and he tried to move his legs, but he didn't fight it. 

He definitely felt full now. 

Venom finally let go of Eddie's face, hearing his voice without being gagged. Eddie didn't think to keep himself quiet. He cursed under his breath before he moaned as Venom fucked him. The same tendril that covered his mouth gently wrapped around his throat. 

The darkness was consuming him, and it was absolutely blissful. 

Eddie couldn't describe it, but he never could when it happened. 

He could feel his chest cave as a weight pressed down on him. He was held at his thighs, his waist, his arms, legs, his neck, all over. He could let Venom take over and it would be the greatest moments of his life. Already, he could feel his mind slipping close to orgasm. He didn't want to stop it, but there was something that made him want it to last longer. 

He opened his eyes when he felt Venom's tongue lick against his face, leaving a trail of thick saliva on his skin. The tongue pressed against his lips as well, and Eddie didn't fight it. In fact, he was very inviting of Venom's tongue that was beginning to inch in his mouth. There was a fire in his eyes, daring Venom to do what he was thinking. 

Eddie's mouth was filled up, but it didn't stop there. He could feel Venom's tongue slipping down his throat, and it made it hard to breathe. He tried to swallow but he couldn't, not with Venom's thick tongue down his throat. 

There was so much overwhelming him that he couldn't focus. 

Now he could barely breathe. 

And he loved every second of it. 

Venom filled him up, and he _loved_ it. 

The tendril inside him was widening, spreading him more as it reached deeper inside him. His cock throbbed at the feeling, cum already beginning to spill and stain his underwear. The tendrils were generous to massage his skin, grab gently over his balls, rub around his hole while he was filled up deeply. 

Eddie tried to moan but the sounds he was trying to make was muffled by the tongue down his throat. Venom could taste all of him, and he liked the look on Eddie's face, the desperation, the bliss, the euphoria. Eddie's eyes had rolled again, hazy and low from the stimulation. 

He couldn't breathe either. 

That fire in his chest was getting worse. The fire was spreading throughout his body, and this was the first time he didn't fight it. His body gave in to Venom's control. 

He was so close to cumming. 

There was this overwhelming feeling like he couldn't hold back anymore. The knot in his stomach grew, the urge to release burning him. 

Venom was generous to pull his tongue from Eddie's mouth, letting him gasp for air as he moaned from the pleasure. A thick strain of saliva remained at Eddie's lips before Venom pressed his tongue against him again. 

**Do it.** Venom wanted him to orgasm. He wanted to see Eddie release. 

Eddie cursed again, his lip twitching as he shut his eyes tight. He couldn't hold it. His head felt light, like he was floating. Sweat covered his skin from the strain and weight of his body. He breathed deeply, his chest caving as he finally released. His eyes fluttered, a flash of white flooding his vision as he did his best to control himself. Venom still held on to his arms and legs, keeping him from moving as he orgasmed. He just had to take it. Even when his thighs trembled, he couldn't move them closer to close his legs.

His body was shaking. 

He was still getting chills up his spine as the thick tendril filled him. It was slow to pull out of him, leaving his hole twitching. The tendril gently rubbed to feel the twitching, Eddie's hole closing around it. Eddie's body jerked again as Venom teased him. 

**We love Eddie.** Venom's tongue pressed on Eddie's chest. 

Eddie still needed a moment to come back to reality. His head was swooning and he could barely breathe. He needed a second. His voice was quiet as he moaned weakly, tired enough to fall asleep. He's never been this out of it. 

"...Love you, too, V." he mumbled under his breath. 

Already he was drifting into slumber, which was what he wanted from the beginning. He wasn't so lucky before, but now he finally had the chance to fall asleep, and he was going to take it. His eyes closed and he breathed easier. 

He was no longer restrained. 

The black tendrils disappeared and Venom retreated to the back of Eddie's mind, listening to his thoughts, and feeling his body calm down. 

However, there was only peace and quiet for five minutes. 

**Eddie.**

Eddie ignored him, desperately wanting to go to sleep. 

**Eddie.** Venom won't stop till Eddie answers. 

"What?" he mumbled, turning over in bed, grabbing the pillow to put over his head. Maybe that will stop the voice, but it didn't. 

**Hungry.**

Eddie hadn't moved. It took a second for the word to register in his mind. Was Venom hungry again? Eddie jolted up in bed when he realized what Venom had said. His heart was racing again, and it was almost making him sick. There was no way that Venom was hungry again. That didn't make sense. Eddie thought his stomach would burst, and it might if Venom didn't control the eating habits. 

"You fucking parasite-"

 **Eddie!** Venom was hurt. **We are _sensitive_!**


End file.
